Saint Gehenna
Saint Gehenna 'is a dramedy/dark comedy written by David Runk. A stark contrast to your average Episode Story, Saint Gehenna features a much grittier tone than most without losing it's over-the-top sense of humor in the process. It is also inspired by the author's real life experiences, but does embellish them to a major extent. Synopsis Saint Gehenna follows the misadventures of a five-piece rock band in the fictional city of Saint John. Characters Season 1 Main characters *'Martin Wall -''' The bass player of Saint Gehenna, Martin has probably the most potential star power out of the entire group despite being somewhat clueless about it. He's also the youngest of the group at 19 and a bit of a romantic. *'Neil Romanov -' Brash, arrogant and rebellious, Neil represents the band's dark underbelly. He appears to be prone to get himself in unsavory, possibly scandalous situations. Also the only one in the band who doesn't have a dayjob to support himself with. *'Eifram Mulqvist -' The ruthless owner of Satan's Empire ''and ''Mulqvist Management, Eifram Mulqvist is the epitome of a Napoleon complex. He's never above blackmail or even threatening to get what he wants. Quite possibly a psychopath. *'Elin Mulqvist -' Eifram's spoiled, yet neglected daughter. Elin shares traits of her father's unique moral compass. Also prone to sexual promiscuity, Elin is well aware of the attraction factor that she possesses and isn't above abusing it. Supporting cast *'''Patrick Bates '-' An attorney by day, a rock star by night, Bates is the oldest member of the band. He is also by far the most serious of the five and, like Neil, tends to take charge of the situation; Only without the aforementioned's impulsiveness. *'Nathan Cross -' Nathan is the band's lead singer. A bit of an introvert, Nathan often settles for standing in the sidelines instead of making a scene. Alongside John, he's probably the most agreeable member of the group and also a freelance reporter. *'John Ellis - '''The quiet keyboardist of Saint Gehenna, John is perhaps the most analytical and introspective of the five. *'Robert "Robbie" Jensen - A washed up rock producer who suffers from a severe case of drug and alcohol addiction. *'Mindy Blake - '''Beautiful, smart and headstrong, Mindy is anything but the stereotypical hair stylist. Also quite capable of defending herself, Mindy displays a strict take-no-lip attitude when need arises. *'David Runk - 'Eifram Mulqvist's assistant. He's a failed Hollywood agent in his mid-30's with a tendency to come up with a pitch for everything. Minor appearances *'Stevie Jones - Your average rich kid. Has a big house in Sunset Peak, one of the nicer parts of Saint John. *'Marlon Bundy '- A shock rock musician who used to be really popular. Also a drug addict. *'Benny Karstein' - A multitalented Rock musician and Submachine magazine's Platinum Idol of 2018. *'Britney Shields '- A pop star who refuses to admit that her moments in the spotlight are fading. *'Vito Francesco' - The laid-back lead singer for Hot Milf University, a local hair band. *'Canan O'Toole '- Famous talkshow host. *'Dynamike' - Guitarist for Hot Milf University. *'Edward Cane' - Bass, Hot Milf University. *'J. Michaels' - Drums, Hot Milf University. *'Mitch Virgoblood '- Guitar, Hot Milf University. *'Dean Garrett '- English Rock Legend, singer for Dispatch Mood. *'Martin Luther Cosby' - Guitar, Marlon Bundy *'Jay 6 '- Guitar, Marlon Bundy *'Yuri Stalin '- Drums, Marlon Bundy *'Quentin Vega '- Bass, Marlon Bundy *'''Casey Williams - '''Famed photographer Themes and plotpoints Season 1 In the first season, the most prevalent themes by far are bad decisions and lust. While there are multiple ways the story can unfold, the majority of the storylines revolve around promiscuous sex and it's destructive consequences. The two storylines that mainly focus on the aforementioned are the ones between Britney, Martin and Mindy and Elin and Neil. Another main focus of the season is internal turmoil within the band as they're getting a huge boost in exposure incredibly fast, at the cost of their mental well-being as the music scene in Saint John is portrayed as being riddled with drinking, drug addiction and general irresponsibility. Episodes Season 1 Season 2 While there won't be any promises of a second season at this point, plans are being made regarding it's plot...Category:Stories Category:User Stories Category:Unfinished Stories Category:Comedy Category:Drama